Broadcast television typically carries broadcast events (e.g., a show, sporting event, or an advertisement) that occur at scheduled times. For example, during commercial breaks, broadcast television advertisements (also referred to as a television spot) are typically arranged to be shown in sequence prior to the resumption of the show or the beginning of another show.
Producers of content for such broadcast events (e.g., an ad agency creating a campaign to market a product or service) may often create corresponding content that is to be outputted on additional media platforms other than broadcast television. For example, in conjunction with the television spots, the ad agency may conduct a corresponding online advertising campaign to market the same product or service on popular webpages or social media platforms (e.g., Facebook™ or Twitter™ websites or their corresponding apps on a variety of different operating systems such as Apple™ iOS™ or Android™).
Traditionally, the timing of when the broadcast event airs and when the online content is outputted at a computing device is not coordinated. For example, the broadcast event may air at a certain time on a given day, but the online content may not be outputted for viewing at a computing device until a different time on that day. At that later point in time, the audience who viewed the broadcast event may no longer remember viewing it. This may cause the online activity to be less effective.
There is thus a need for improved systems and methods for coordinating online activity with broadcast television.